Journal of the Obsessive Compulsive
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: [full summary in chap 1] It started as a joke, but as the days accumulate, they find themselves becoming more open with the blank pages. Couples: RobStar TerraBBRae Cywhoever i feel like. Rated T for safety
1. Prolouge: bc Diary isn't manly enough

**Okay, this is just the prolouge, all my other chapters will be in the format of them writing entries in their journals. I tried to make the prolouge a little cheesy though, b/c this is somewhat of a funny story (or at least that's what it's supposed to be). So review please!! **

* * *

"Titans! Report to the main room immediately!" Robin's voice echoed through the sound system of the tower. Everyone was a little annoyed, but hey, it was their job. They immediately dropped whatever they were doing and started sprinting to the main room.

"Robin! What is the problem?" Starfire asked anxiously

"Something horrible has happened!" Robin said in a firm voice. His eyes were glued to the computer monitor and his eyes were narrow.

"Well? What's the problem?" Cyborg asked

"The villains have freed themselves," Robin responded angrily.

The four titans gasped in unison. "But, they were all turned to ice!"

"Somebody freed them,"

"Who has done such a horrible thing?"

"Face it Star, it could be anybody," Beastboy responded.

"I'm tracking them now, we're trying to find them again before they do anymore harm," Robin said turning around to face the computer again.

"So I'm guessing you found someone for you to call us here right?" Cyborg asked as his arm turned into his sonic blaster signifying that he was ready for battle.

"Actually, no" Robin said quite sheepishly. The titans looked at each other with a very confused face.

"Well, then why did you send for us?" Raven asked quite agitated.

Robin stood straight up and cleared his voice, he was obviously stalling. "Team, villains are on the loose, and it is quite possible that we will be busy a lot this month, or months. It is good to come up with strategies and fight plans as a team, but a lot of times we are fighting a lot more then just one person. But we need to be strong individually just as we are strong as a team. So I have come to a decision." Robin paused for a moment, and rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was questioning his leadership in that one movement. His voice was still stern and serious, however. The titans at this point were very confused, and honestly they were getting a little impatient, if they didn't have to fight someone then they just wanted to go back and do there own thing. Robin picked up a box that he had hid until that moment. Now they were really confused. "Titans, we need to document each document in these journals, right down your own personal strategies. Document what each villain's weakness is. You can even record your own personal events to help the process go along." Robin picked up four journals and handed them to the titans.

"So basically, you're asking us to keep a diary?" Raven asked flipping through the pages.

"Not a diary, a journal, or a log, if you will."

"You are asking us to keep a diary," Cyborg said picking it up feeling a little less masculine.

"They are not diaries! They are-"

"Diaries dude!"

"Look just take the damn books!" Robin said irritated, he knew this was the response he was going to get.

Beastboy picked it up as if it were a time bomb, "dude, I feel so girly!"

"OUT!" Robin pushed the four out of the door and headed back toward the computer.


	2. Chapter 1: Tofu Freanch Toast

When The villains are freed from their icy prison, they begin to attack the city again. Robin believes it is wise to document their battles in their own personal journal so they can come up with stradegies for each villain that comes along. It started as a joke, but as the days progress they find themselves becoming more open with the blank pages of their journal. Each Titan records each day in their own point of view. After Things Change but they have not gone to Tokyo (it just works better for the story). Couples: Rob/Star Terra/BB/Rae Cy/I don't know yet.

* * *

**Okay the reason the summary is in this chapter and not in the last is because, i forgot to put it in, so I'm putting it in now. I am probably going to have more then one day in one chapter to make it longer and to show differences in each day. Also I am sorry Rob/Star People that i am not including Tokyo, but don't worry I'll make up for it. And for you Terra/BB and BB/Rae People, I don't know who he will end up with yet, kind of depends on the reviews, Terra is not included yet, but she will be soon. Each journal entry ties up to tell the story of that day so it's kind of like Random stories all linked and connected into one, so please review, it will get more interesting. **

* * *

**November 18, 2007**

**Raven:**

_What a pain, not only do we have to keep the journals, but we have to write in them everyday too. Honestly, how will this help us in battle??? Robin is a good leader but sometimes he can be a little weird. Okay well this all I'm writing for today, just basically venting._

**Cyborg:**

_When am I ever going to use this??_

**Beastboy: **

_No way are you going to get me to keep a diary. Maybe I'll use it for a prank log instead. Hmmmmm_

**Starfire (translated):**

_I do not believe I understand the concept of a diary as Beast boy had told me. Robin said to record our battles, but there have been none today._

**Robin:**

_Well, I finally got the team to accept the journals. I think I'll document their fighting styles in battle, but there have been none today._

**November 19, 2007**

**Raven:**

_Daily entry for today, I decided to do it now because I don't trust that look on Beast Boy's face today, I think I should just stay away from him for a little bit._

**Cyborg: **

_Damn grass stain replaced my French toast with tofu._

**Beast Boy:**

_Maybe keeping this thing won't be so bad after all. Now I can put down all my ideas for pranks, uh oh, the alarm just went off._

**Robin:**

_Nothing to important, Control freak attacked the city today, we defeated him easily. Things I noticed about the team._

_Starfire:_

_She goes for a surprise attack when we are dealing with only one person. Her stealth is amazing, but sometimes her plan doesn't always work. But she can get herself easily out of bad situations like that. Her starbolts are strong but her eyes are even more powerful, but the problem is, she can't see well when she does that so she tries to corner a villain with her starbolts and then when she has a clear shot shoot at them with her eyes. She can fly really fast and dodge things easily, but if she goes too fast she can get a little weak. Her super strength was really amazing, she picked up like a two ton boulder and chucked at Control freak, which knocked him out, which made it easier for him to go into the police van._

_Beastboy:_

_His strategy is turning into different animals at mid-flight so he can surprise his victims. _

_Cyborg:_

_Is strong, but mostly uses his sonic cannon to shoot at the villains._

_Raven:_

_Uses her power to throw things at the bad guys._

**Starfire:**

_We have just completed battling Control Freak, it was quite simple. Raven believes that we should learn more tricks combining our powers. We are going to practice in a little while. These months will be a bit of a pain because of all the villains that we will encounter, but I believe we can defeat them. _


End file.
